


Wrestling with a Werewolf

by Stilesaur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Protective Derek, Wrestling, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesaur/pseuds/Stilesaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, hey, hey. Derek, it’s not like I knew that my arm was going to get broken.”</p><p>Derek shot him a death glare from the driver’s seat and snarled, “Stiles, you were wrestling with a werewolf! What did you think was going to happen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling with a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drabble I decide to write very late at night and publish without fully proofreading. Dx  
> I iz tireds though! Please forgive meeee! Ughh, I hope you like it though. :3

“I can’t believe you were stupid enough to do that!”

“Hey, hey, hey. Derek, it’s not like I _knew_ that my arm was going to get broken.”

Derek shot him a death glare from the driver’s seat and snarled, “Stiles, you were wrestling with a _werewolf_! What did you think was going to happen?”

Isaac maneuvered in between the two boys from the back seat, holding his index finger out, “In my defense, I didn’t know that he was that weak--”

“Hey!” Stiles yelled in shock, staring at Isaac as he pleaded “not guilty” to the whole predicament. It was Isaac’s idea in the first place. If only they weren’t watching old episodes of WWE, Isaac wouldn’t have asked Stiles if he had ever wrestled before which had led to Stiles bluntly saying that he did. Just, y’know, not professionally or anything. But Isaac didn’t have to know that part.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders at him, “Sorry.”

Derek scowled at the two boys, “Why would you even-- what made you think that this wouldn’t happen?”

Overprotective-Alpha-Mode activated. Hell yeah! He would never say it outloud to anyone, but he secretly liked it when Derek got overprotective of him.

“It was _fun_ Derek. Well of course besides the agonizing pain of my arm being broken in half and the nagging I’m getting for it from you.” He jiggled his flimsy arm as a point, the disturbing image causing Isaac to moan through a gag, “ _Oh my god, I’m gonna be sick._ ” He covered his mouth from doing so. Stiles smirked. Derek scowled.

“I’m sorry that you have to take me to the ER. Which I’m positive you really don’t want to do. If it wasn’t for me saving your ass so many times, you wouldn’t have to,” Stiles sighed, watching as Derek’s eyes darted to his for a split second, “I’m sorry I’m a bother and I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking about what would happen. Must I go on to describe how awful I feel and am a complete disgrace to the human race and diminish the last bit of self pride I have for myself?” Stiles waved his other hand around effortlessly to exaggerate, the last part of his sentence sounding more like a statement than a question.

“No,” He felt the corners of his mouth quirk up as Derek’s features relaxed against his pale skin, “Doesn’t make you any less of an _idiot_ though.” Stiles nodded his head in agreement as Derek seethed.

 

\--

The doctor was freaking him out as he took multiple different “devices” (what Stiles liked to call them), tapping his arm gently, twisting it, stroking it-- Okay, maybe not stroking it but it still felt the same as if it was. How that’s even possible, he doesn’t know. It was an old weirdo with a gray beard and a smile (that would top Peter’s any day) feeling up on his body. And no way was that not going to freak him out. Where was Dr. Deaton when you needed him?

As soon as the doctor left the room, he sunk in the hospital seat and looked at Derek through his eyelashes, “I just got molested.”

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, fixing himself against the wall that he was leaning against. Even then Derek was tense. Even more tense than Stiles and _he_ was the one with the broken arm.

“Your fault,” Isaac laughed like he had no worries in the world and it made Stiles angry. Only in the friendly “I’m gonna kick your werewolf ass later” type of way. Sadly, he couldn’t do that now, learning that even _wrestling_ with one was bad news.

“Go dig a grave,” Stiles muttered instead, gaining a wide-eyed look from Isaac.

“Already have, want me to dig up yours next?” Isaac laughed once again, poking at Stiles ribs as he set himself down next to him, avoiding any contact with his lifeless arm. Stiles could’ve sworn that he saw Derek’s face become sour after that. He raised an eyebrow.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” He asked, the unpleasant look on Derek’s face entertaining him quite easily. He had just gotten touched all over by an old guy, he needs some sarcasm or smart remarks from Derek to make him feel better. Unluckily, Derek only shook his head, breathing heavily through his nose as he looked around the room awkwardly.

“Sourwolf,” Stiles continued, “Buddy. Dude. Whassup? Hey, stop ignoring me, would you.” He wasn’t up for being ignored right now. Especially when he hasn’t had any painkillers yet.

Derek turned his head to him in a sardonic manner, earning a smirk from Stiles, “That’s it, Mr. Grumpy-Gills.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Only after you tell me what’s wrong, and even then I won’t be able to shut up.”

Derek shrugged his shoulders in a way to say that he had no clue what he was talking about, his eyes staring into Stiles’ as he did so. But Stiles had hung around Derek long enough to know that he was lying and the look on his face wasn’t just because of the strong odor of blood and dying people inside of the hospital. He decided to let it go for now.

 

\--

They were walking outside of the hospital now, a newly made cast on his arm held in place and hopefully out of harm. Isaac was already jogging towards the car, passing up the pair as if it was some sort of race.

“ _I was just worried._ ”

Stiles turned to see Derek walking slowly beside him, wringing his leather jacket nervously-- wait, nervously?

“What?” Stiles breathed (sounding almost as surprised as he felt), feeling his mouth twitch up into a smile. Holy hell, Derek was worried. About him. And yes, he already kind of knew that... well not really but still.

Of course, Derek sighed at the question, not really wanting to explain any further of what he was feeling but by the power of Stiles, he was gonna have to, “I was worried. That’s why I was upset at you in the car. I don’t like you getting hurt. You are a human afterall. And since you’re kinda part of our pack now, I can’t let anything happe--”

“You guys coming or not!?” Isaac yelled through the front seat window, his arm hanging out to wave them over. Oh great. What an asshole. Stiles gave him the bird for payback.

“What were you saying again, Derek?” Stiles asked sincerely because he truly wanted to hear more about Derek not thinking of him as a puny useless human anymore, only to see that Derek was no longer there but walking to the car in long strides, his expression reading: irritated and embarrassed. Fucking Isaac. Just when he was getting Derek to open up too. He bounced his foot in protest before following behind. He shook his head as he jumped into the passenger's seat, resting his chin on his wrist as Derek started the car. It was an awkward silence and he didn’t like that.

He felt Isaac tap his shoulder from behind as soon as Derek started to drive off, “So, you up for another round of wrestling or--”

“No!”


End file.
